Young Love First Love
by Tomorrow May Never Know
Summary: The Story Of How JOhn & Paul Met,W/Bits Of Twists In It. With The Help Of Understanding,Supportive Friends, The Future Lennon/McCartney Turned From Writing Partners & Band-mates To Secret Lovers...?  My First McLennon Fic, Please Be Gentle :
1. Chapter 1

_**So. Hullo. I'm Back ! **_

_**Um, I'm So Sorry About Not Posting The Next Chapter Of "Yes It Is: The Story Of My Life" I Am Close To Finishing The Next Chapter, So It'll Probably Be Up Next Week If Not This One.**_

_**So, This Is My First McLennon Fic. Now I Don't Know If Any Of You Ship Or Support McLennon. But If You Don't Please Don't Write Bad Reviews, If You Have Something Bad To Say About The Story, Send Me A Personal Message.**_

_**So, Here's The First Chapter Of 'Young Love. First Love.' Hope You Like It …..**_

It was a cool, crisp April morning when James Paul McCartney woke up. He was excited because today he would be going to St. Peter's Church Hall fete today with his mate, Ivan, to finally see The Quarrymen.

While he was getting ready to meet Ivan at his house, Paul thought back to what Ivan had said to him, just a few days ago, when he asked Paul if he wanted to come.

_**~Flashback~**_

They were at a local fish & chip shop eating . . . Well, fish & chips, when Ivan started talking about this band that Paul had sort of heard of: The Quarrymen. As Ivan started talking, Paul started zoning out and thinking what it would be like to be in a band: The Quarrymen in particular. How it would feel to get all that attention, all the birds going mad over him.

Seeing as how Paul's mind was wandering, he didn't hear the question that Ivan had asked him.

"Paul, are ye listening? PAUL!"

Paul came out of his daze, "Huh? What?"

"Ya weren't listening, were you?"

"Yes I was!"

"Then wha'd I say?"

"Um … something bout popsicles?"

"Wha?"

"Ya, sorry I wasn't."

"S'ok. I was askin' if ye'd like at come to the fete that's coming up at St. Peter's Church. The Quarrymen are playin'. Pretty sure that band'll like at meet ye. Could introduce you at John. He can be a right git at times, but he's a pretty good guitar player. You'd get along, probably."

Paul had heard stories about this John fellow. They were not all necessarily good ones.

"I dunno, gotta ask me da, ye know.'

"C'mon it's at a church! He'll let ye go, m'sure of it! Plus, what with ye being a good guitar player as well, there's a chance ye could get into the band.'

You see, being in a band was Paul's dream. And just as Ivan thought he would, Paul said, "Yeah, sure, I'll come. Wha' I got at lose?"

_**~Flashback End~**_

Little did Paul know, that the moment his eyes laid on John, his mind, soul, and heart would be enchanted by the older teddy boy.

_**Well, That's It :D **_

_**Comments On This Story Would REALLY Be Appreciated.**_

_**And Again The Next Chapter To "Yes It Is: The Story Of My Life" Will Be Up This Or Next Week **__**J**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So Here Is The Next Chapter Of "Young Love. First Love."**_

_**I Haven't Gotten Any Comments On It, Which I Really Wasn't Surprised. But Ok. Either Way I'm Still Posting It.**_

_**Umm. Heads Up I'm Also Working On A George Fic (Which I Will Post Up Soon After This One). And A Bit Of A Warning For That One, It's Gonna Be A Fic That Gets ….. 'Hot And Heavy'. If You Don't Read That Stuff, Ok, I'll Put The 'Fluff' Version Here, And The 'Hot And Heavy' Version On My McLennon Blog. **_

_**So I'm Basically Working On Like 4 Stories. LOL. Sounds Like A Lot But Really It Isn't .**_

_**Enough Ranting On, Here's The Next Chapter Of "Young Love. First Love" (P.S This chapter is short like the other one. But CH. 3 will be longer. Promise.) …**_

Ivan and I were at the Church, just hanging ouy, waiting 'till the Quarrymen started playing.

"You'll like 'em, they're really gear."

'You've already told me tha', Ivan." I said in an irritated voice.

"I know, I know." He said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Just warning you, ye'll be shocked. I know I was when I first heard 'em. Didn't know John had a voice like tha'."

"Right … who else is in the band, by the way?"

At that moment we heard an announcement that The Quarrymen were about to perform.

"C'mon," Ivan said as he pulled at my sleeve. "I'll point them out to ye."

We walked to the lot that they were playing at and saw them setting up on 'stage'. Which really was a flatbed truck.

My eyes were immediately drawn to a boy at center stage, tuning a guitar.

He had brown hair, gelled back into the typical style of the 50's.

He was facing so his side was to me, but when he turned around, I had to stifle a gasp.

The boy had the most beautiful eyes.

_**I Know. It's Really Short. But Again, I Promise The Next Chapter Will Be Longer **__**J**_

_**I Do Hope I Get Comments On This One. And Yeah … **_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Don't Think You Guys Like McLennan : ( **_

_**But I'm Still Posting It. I Hope This Doesn't Turn You From Reading My Other Story. And Don't Worry, The Next Chapter Of "Yes It Is: The Story Of My Life" WILL Be Up By Sunday (I've got a few end-of-the-year projects I need to work on) **_

_**So Either Way, Here's "Young Love. First love." Chapter 2 . . . . . . .**_

_**John's POV**_

John and the rest of his band were setting up on stage, checking the microphones and such things when one of his band mates tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey John, looks like Ivan's here." Eric said.

"And it looks like he brought a date! She's kinda hot! I wonder what she's doin' with him. Oh, and she's got a guitar! I wonder if she plays. It would be interesting if we had a girl in the band." called Colin from the other end of the 'stage'.

"No, I don't think so." said Stu, "Everyone knows that girls can't play."

"Ummm Colin? Stu? I hate at burst yer bubble, but I'm pretty sure that's a boy." replied Eric as he scrutinized Paul.

Eric chocked on, then spat out, the ship of beer he had in his mouth. "That's a bloke?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes, yes it is. That is definitely a boy.' said John, laughing at his friend's horrified look.

"He is kinda pretty . . .' John said quietly.

Luckily, nobody heard him because at the same time, Pete had shouted that it was their time to perform. John took a quick swig of his beer before turning around to address the (small) audience.

_**Paul's POV**_

Paul looked on at the boy in front with the obviously secondhand guitar and the bottle of cheap beer in his hand. He seemed to also be the lead singer in the group. The boy appeared to be slightly drunk. Paul wondered who it was.

"The one in the front is John, the person on the left-hand side is . . . ."

Paul nodded slowly, and zoned out after Ivan had said the name of the mysterious man on lead.

'_So this was the famous John Lennon?' _he thought. _'I like him already.'_

As The Quarrymen struck up the tune to _'Jailhouse Rock'_, Paul was mesmerized. Not because they were good, hell no. they messed up half of the lyrics and most of the chords. He was mesmerized because of John's voice.

He was vaguely aware of Ivan staring at him with an odd expression on his face, shrugging, then going back to facing the stage.

Paul felt like he was in a haze. He barely remembered hearing the band stop playing, the audience clapping, and watching them walk off the stage. He jolted out of his reverie when Ivan clapped him on the shoulder.

"Are ye alright there mate?" He asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Paul said unconvincingly.

"Alright … if yer sure …" Ivan said as he looked at Paul, concerned.

"I am!" cried Paul.

"Well come on then. We're going at go see 'em. Maybe you can audition! You've got yer guitar, right?" Ivan asked, sounding a bit excited. He wanted to see Paul audition. He knew that John would want him in the band.

"Audition?" Paul asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, you'd be perfect for the band!"

"Are ye sure I'm good enough?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Paul, yer a gear player! John'll love ye!"

"You really think so?" Paul asked, though he noticeably brightened at the mention of John.

"Of course! They'd be blesses to have ye! Now come on!"

Ivan and Paul walked to where John and the rest of The Quarrymen were hanging out. The crowd had since dissipated and they were all alone. John and the rest of the band had been steadily drinking, and were now on the border of being completely drunk.

"Hey Ivan!" Pete had been the fist to notice them approach. "Who's this then?"

"Hi everybody!" Ivan called back. "This is Paul. Paul meet Colin, Pete, Eric, Stu and John."

"Hello everyone." Paul said as he waved a bit nervously.

"He's here to audition for the band." Ivan announced.

"I thought you were a girl at first." said Colin randomly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Colin.

"What! It's true!" Colin spoke, as Stu shook his head.

The others looked over at Paul he merely blushed.

"I'm not sure how to respond to tha'." Paul said.

Stu laugh and said, "He doesn't mean it, he's just an idiot."

"Hey!" cried Colin. Everybody laughed, even Paul, and suddenly the tension broke.

"Well Paul, since you're here to audition, let's ear what you've got!" John said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, I guess …" Paul looked a little uncertain, but nevertheless, he too his guitar off his back and held it.

"Oi mate! Your holing' it upside-down!" Said Eric, wobbling a bit from the booze.

"I'm left-handed. I have at hold it this way." replied Paul.

"Okay ! Shut It." John turned and pointed to the band.

He turned back to face Paul and said, "Now, Paul, show us what ye got."

Almost immediately, Paul launched into the chorus of the song _'Twenty Flight Rock', _playing and singing like he does five times a day. (which he does, but they don't need to know that."

When he finishes, Paul looks up into the face of the people before him. Ivan is standing back, a proud smile on his face. The band, however, has slightly different expressions. Their jaws are dropped and their eyes wide.

'So … How was tha'?" Paul asked nervously.

All of a sudden, John breaks out into a laugh. In less then a second, all of The Quarrymen are laughing along. Paul internally panics, but to his relief, the sound of laughter is quickly accompanied with claps, and even a whistle from Pete.

Paul winced as a large hand slammed against his shoulder. He smiled when he saw that it was John's

"That, my friend, was amazing!" John said happily.

"So does that mean I'm in?" Paul asked.

"Not quite. We need to confer. Why don't you and Ivan go sit on the bench over there and we'll come and get ye when we 'ave our decision." John pointed to a bench about 70 feet away.

"Okay. C'mon Paul." Ivan grabbed Paul's sleeve again and pulled him over to the bench.

_**John's POV**_

John watched the retreating back of the pretty boy called Paul.

'_He's so beautiful . . . . And talented . How is it possible? Why in the bloody world am I thinking bout a bloke like this. I'm not a bloody queer!' _John thought. But before he had anymore time to dwell on it, Stu interrupted his train of thought.

"So … What do ye guys think?" Stu asked the group.

"He's really good." Eric said.

"I dunno, he seems okay."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have him in our band then someone else's." Colin said.

"Just think how good we could be with a voice like tha' …" Stu said thoughtfully.

"I want him." John said, without any thought.

"Yeah, in yer bed." Colin joked, nudging Eric and the pair erupted into giggles.

John suddenly got all defensive and anger tore through him.

"Shut it you two, or I'll tear ye both a new one." he threatened, putting his fists up.

"Alright. Sorry John, didn't mean it." Colin and Eric both backed away from John.

"Right. Well, we've got at vote on it. So whoever wants Paul in say _'I'._" John said.

There was a chorus of _'I's' _among the group.

"Well then it's settled." Pete said.

"Wait a minute." Eric held up his hand. "What's wrong Colin?'

Colin had his head facing the ground with a sad look on his face.

"I still think he looks like a girl." he whined petulantly.

The group laughed, and John called Paul and Ivan over, not wanting to wait to share the good news with the fairly pretty young man.

_**So, I Have To Give A Big Thanks To The Co-writer: **__**tardis-stardust**__**. She Wrote The Whole Chapter. And I Think It's Fabulous !**_

_**Really Hope You Guys Read It.**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, Hullo There **__**J **_

_**It's Been Awhile Since I've Updated, But Don't Worry, Obviously This One Is Getting Updated :D Thanks To Those Who Have Reviewed On The Story, I REALLY Appreciated It.**_

_**OH ! And Before I Forget ….. The Next Chapter Of "Yes It Is: The Story of My Life" Is Almost Finished, So For Those Readers {Who Hopefully I Haven't Lost Any *crosses fingers*}. So It'll Probably Be Up By The End Of The Week Or Next Monday.**_

_**p.s. If Any Of You Readers Would Like To See Anything Happen In The Following Chapter, Don't Be Shy To Tell Me :]**_

_**So Here's Chapter 4 Of "Young Love. First Love." ….. **_

"Hey Paul, Ivan ! Get over here! We've finished!" John shouted, way too loud, Ivan noted.

"_He must be excited for something" _He thought.

Paul eagerly rushed over, clearly impatient to hear the news.

Ivan followed behind, just a bit slower, arms still crossed.

"So? Good or bad news?" Paul asked, out of breath from the running.

"Well…" John smirked, wanting to stall for time, enjoying the look of hopefulness on the younger boy's face.

"C'mon John, don't keep the kid in suspense!" piped up Colin.

Eric laughed at that comment.

John turned away for a second to shoot a glare at the two, who high five as soon as his back was turned.

"Okay then, after the interruption, which was very rude by the way, I am proud to introduce The Quarrymen's newest member, Paul -" John looked at Paul with a puzzled expression.

"McCartney." Paul quickly supplied.

"Paul McCartney!" John finished. Paul tried to hide a smile behind his hand as everybody started cheering.

He looked at everyone in their various states of 'celebrating'.

There was Pete, Stu and Ivan in the back leaning against the makeshift stage, each holding a beer and discussing the merits of performing original songs.

On the other hand, Eric and Colin had seemed to magic up about four more beers and were apparently playing a very twisted version of tag, which included the use of sticks as 'magic wands'.

When Paul had finished observing the insanity that was his new band mates, he turned to John. John was watching Paul with an expression of amusement at the younger boys excitement.

"Hey, umm," Paul said to break the awkwardness, his head bent and his toes scuffing the ground. "You were great today, hope ye know."

"Ta …. You were amazing as well." John rubbed the back of his neck. "Y'know, I'm not very good with small talk,, so I'm gonna cut to the chase. I want you to come over to my Aunt Mimi's place at 12 to practice, I guess…" He trailed off at the end, feeling a lot less confident than when he started.

Paul blinked at him in shock, clearly not expecting John's boldness. He jolted back to reality when he realized John was staring at him expectantly.

"Uh, sure. I guess…"

"Great…" The awkwardness was thankfully broken when Eric fell of the stage with a loud crash.

Silence descended upon everybody but Colin and Eric.

"Seriously man ? You tripped over me gnome! Ye injured his backbone!" Colin shouted, running to pick up a speaker that appeared to be a gnome to his drunken mind.

"What about _MY _backbone?" Eric yelled back. Their arguing seemed to fade away as Pete, Stu and Ivan started talking again.

"Hey, Ivan? You got the time?" Paul called out.

He had to be home at five-thirty to cook dinner for his father and younger brother, Mike. It took twenty minutes to walk home and he didn't want to be late.

"Yea, It's …" Ivan glanced at his watch. "Five-o-seven."

"Bloody hell! I'm gonna be late for dinner! We gotta go!"

Ivan had left with Paul with the excuse that he had to walk him home.

"Well, Paul here has to get home to make dinner, and I'll go with him. Y'know, just making sure that he doesn't get lost or something."" Ivan had joked when the Quarrymen had begged them to stay.

As Paul and Ivan were walking to Paul's house, he suddenly realized that he had no clue where John's house was.

"Hey Ivan?"

"Yeah?" He responded, looking in his direction.

"Do ye know where John's Aunt Mimi's house is?" Paul asked.

"Oh yeah. It's down on Menlove Ave."

"Menlove Ave.?" Paul said, confused.

"Yeah, it's only bout few minutes from yours. I'm surprised you've never heard of it."

"Right."

"Why?" Ivan asked a bit confused

"Um, John told me to meet him there tomorrow at noon."

"Ohhhh." Ivan laughed, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing' … Just watch out for his Aunt. She's down right strict. But," Ivan looked at him a bit oddly. "I'm sure she'll _'approve' _of you. You look like a goody-two-shoes suck up." He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey! I'm not, I am. But-but I'm not. Oh, you know what I mean!" Paul said with a huff, stumbling over his words.

"Oh, you won't be once good ol' Johnny gets at ye." The look on Ivan's face made him think he was referencing to some inside joke.

"What's tha' supposed at mean?" Paul said, trying to hide the blush that had crawled onto his face.

"He corrupts people. That's his thing. Well, tha' an' music." Ivan said with a smirk.

"And what do ye mean by tha'?" Paul asked, clearly clueless.

"Well … in the simplest terms. John'll do anything pretty and willing. And you, my friend, are pretty."

"So John's …" Paul trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the rest of the question.

"Queer?" Ivan laughed, "Not exactly. John isn't the sort of guy you can out a label on. Although," Ivan started talking quieter, more towards himself than to Paul. "His ex-girlfriend, Cynthia, broke up with him because she saw him flirting with a guy. I don't really know if that's true or not …"

On the note, all conversation ended and the two of them walked in silence.

"Well, here's yer stop."

Paul didn't even notice that they were already at his house.

"Bye then. And good luck with John!"

Paul stared at Ivan in shock. He didn't know that the boy could move that fast. He rushed around the corner and disappeared before Paul could even blink.

"Bye…" He said to empty air before unlocking the door and entering his warm house.

Paul fell into the usual routine of the evening, forgetting about the events of the day …. And more importantly. John. He put dinner on the stove to heat up, and went to check on Mike.

Paul pushed open the door to Mike's room and saw his younger brother sitting cross-legged on the bed. A Maths book between his knees.

"Hey." Paul said, leaning up against to doorframe.

Mike leaped a foot into the air and fell off the bed.

"Shit, don' scare me like tha'!" He panted, a hand on his chest.

"Sorry, sorry." Paul held his hands up in surrender. "I come in peace. Just wanted at let ye know tha' we'll be eating soon."

"What about da? He isn't home yet, we can't eat without him."

"I know. But he told me this morning tha' he'll be coming home late from work. I'll just leave him a plate, it'll be fine."

"Okay…" Mike sighed, turing back to his homework.

Paul turned to leave.

"Aye. Hold on Paul. Can ye help me?"

"With what?" Paul turned back around and sat next to his brother.

"Maths. Do ye know what this is?" Mike pointed to a problem; _#56. If x=37 than what does Y equal? 23+Y=-12+X._

"I hate math. I have no idea."

"Oh well," said Mike. "Hey, weren't ye cooking dinner?"

"Bloody hell! I forgot!" Paul exclaimed, racing down the stairs just in time to save dinner from burning.

The next morning, Paul got out of the house early, with the excuse of going to see Ivan.

In reality, he was going to see John.

Paul was nervous, he wasn't sure if Ivan's story was true or not, and he didn't want to find out. At least not _now_.

Without even realizing it, he had found himself standing in front of John's house, three minutes to twelve.

Paul hesitantly raised a hand and knocked on the door three times.

After about two minutes of waiting, he heard someone walking towards the door and opening it …..

_**Ohh, Anybody Wanna Guess Who's Gonna Be On The Other Side Of The Door ? Is It John Or Mimi ? What Do You Think Will Happen When John & Paul 'Hang Out'?**_

_**Well, That's Chapter 4 ! I Hope You Like It :D. This Is The Longest Chapter I've EVER Written HAHAHA!**_

_**So Again. Update On "Yes It Is" Will Be By The End Of The Week Or On Monday.**_

_**I REALLY Hope I Didn't Lose Any Followers :[**_

_**~PeAcE aNd LoVe **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**YAYS! Young Love. First love Update!**_

_**I'm Sorry For Not Updating Sooner, But Here It Is Luvies **__**J**_

_**Hope You Guys Are Reading !**_

_**Chapter 5.…**_

When I was walking to John's house that morning, I didn't expect to be greeted by an older, stern looking woman.

To whom I'm guessing was John's Aunt Mimi.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Erm, yes. Is John here? I was supposed to meet him this morning." Paul asked nervously.

"Sorry, he's not here at the moment. Oh! You must be Paul! John's told me a bit about you."

"H-he has?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry, they're all good things." She smiled. "Would you like to come in and wait for him? He should be back any minute."

"Ummm, I guess. Yeah."

She stepped aside and let me into a small hallway with stairs leading upstairs on my left, an opening to what I'm guessing is the sitting room on my right a few feet ahead of me, and a hallway straight ahead leading to the rest of the house.

"You can wait in the sitting room, would you like some tea or biscuits?"

"Tea'd be fine, thank you."

"Alright. I'll be right back." she smiled and left to the kitchen.

After she had left, I started looking around. There was a small television set in one corner, a mantles right across the couch I had sat on, and a low coffee table right in front of the couch.

On the mantle was a photo that caught my attention. It was a photo of a very young John.

"He sure was a cute kid, just like he is now."

While I was looking at the photo, I didn't realize that John had come in and had heard what I had said. I heard him cough and I spun around quickly, the photo still in my hands and my face turning beet red.

He was leaning against the doorway, arms and ankles crossed in his teddy boy clothes. His typical DA haircut was a bit messed up, and I had the sudden urge to fix it. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

Thankfully, it was then that Mimi decided to return from the kitchen. Ending the moment.

"Oh, John, good you're here. I made tea for you and your friend. I'll be back in a few hours, I've got to go to the market."

She put down the tea tray on the table and left the room. A few seconds later I heard the front door open and close. She had left.

I was looking down, shuffling my feet back and forth. I walked back to the mantle and replaced the photo, I then stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Ready to practice?" John asked.

"Uhmm, yeah." I replied.

"Right. Gonna go get my guitar, be right back." And with that, he walked away and up the stairs.

I took my guitar off of my shoulder and sat down on the couch. Out of nervousness I began to play Buddy Holly's "That'll Be The Day", and stopped as soon as I heard John come back down the steps. He sat on the opposite and of the couch and balanced his guitar on his knee as he placed his fingers on the strings and neck.

"What are we going to practice?" I asked softly, nervous. When he didn't answer for a while, I looked up and noticed that he was staring at me. But his eyes were not on my eyes.

No. he was looking lower. I'm not too sure, but it looked like he was looking at my lips. I bit my bottom lip out of habit, an noticed John shiver slightly, then look into my eyes.

A shiver ran through me too.

"Can ye play Twenty Flight Rock like ye did at the church?"

I smiled. "Yeah, course."

And that's how the rest of the day was spent. Each of us playing what we could. Me helping out John with the chords and tuning of his guitar. Not as bad as I thought it would've been, I have to say.

_**Well, That's It For Today! I Hope You Guys Are Reading The Story. Please Comment Luvs!**_

_**Ooh! And Guess What !**_

_**My Birthday Is Almost Here (Oct. 11) And I'm Going To A Beatles Tribute Concert On The 13**__**th**__** As My Birthdat Pressie :D **_

_**Anyways Please Comment Ta Luvs**_

_**PreAcE aNd LoVe**_

_**Olive**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi to anybody out there who is still following my stories.

I am sorry to inform you that I will not be updating the stories on here anymore. It takes just a bit too much time typing the stories and uploading the file and such.

From here on out, I will be posting and updating stories on my Wattpad account ( user/OliveLennon) as it is frankly much easier.

I greatly apologies for not updating in over two years or giving explanations.I know that I'm sure ive lost a few, if not all, my story followers, and i understand why i would.

i believe that is it. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
